Oresama no Camp de Vacances
by Awesome-Asche
Summary: Gilbert et son jeune frère Ludwig sont envoyés en camp de vacances. Et dès le début, c'est déjà n'importe quoi x) Crack!fic, UA, humour déglingué, yaoi et couples pas possibles au rendez-vous ! \Attention, l'abus de connerie est dangereux pour la santé mentale, à consommer avec modération/ Ah oui. On a mémé Germania aussi 8D
1. Chapter 1 - Oresama no Mémé

**Oresama no Camp de Vacances**

**Disclamer : **La connerie est à moi, le reste à l'auteur de Hetalia !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Oresama no Mémé**

Aveuglé par le soleil matinal, le jeune homme leva un bras pâle devant ses yeux. Lunettes teintées, deux tonnes de crème solaire, manches longues, bonnet et foulard. C'était la condition pour qu'_elle_ le laisse sortir. Bien qu'il étouffât.

Malgré un temps magnifique, l'humeur dans l'Audi familiale n'était pas au beau fixe. Ecrasé quelque part entre la portière, les sacs de couchage et un Picsou Magazine, Gilbert se sentait cuire de l'intérieur. De l'autre côté, seul un bout de crâne blond aux cheveux plaqués témoignait de la présence de son jeune frère. Le connaissant comme personne, l'albinos soupçonnait Ludwig de classer ses affaires. Par ordre alphabétique.

« Mémé, on arrive quand ? J'me fais carrément chier dans ta bagnole de merde ! » aurait-il aimé hurler. Mais c'était un coup à s'en prendre une tellement forte qu'il aurait fait quatre fois le tour de son slip sans toucher l'élastique. Donc non.

Il voyait en partie le visage ridé de sa grand-mère dans le rétroviseur. Germaine Weillschmidt avait dû être une femme splendide dans sa jeunesse, dans le genre blonde aux grands... yeux. Bleus. Le temps avait laissé sa marque dans ses traits parcheminés mais rien n'avait pu entamer sa volonté. Malheureusement pour les deux frères.

Gilbert surprit également son propre regard dans la glace. Ses yeux avaient une teinte étrange, plus proche du pourpre que du marron, sombre et rougie comme une terre brûlée. Ou du moins aimait-il se dire qu'il en allait ainsi, et qu'il avait certainement les plus beaux yeux du monde. Ses cheveux également étaient d'une couleur peu commune : poussière d'os et cendre mêlés en fines mèches argentées. Blond clair, quoi. Quoi qu'actuellement avec les lunettes et le bonnet, il ne vit rien de tout cela...

Ludwig lui fit un sourire goguenard. Ayant levé ses prunelles bleu vif vers son aîné, il l'avait encore surpris à s'admirer amoureusement, chose qu'il faisait souvent. Avec son look de skieur en plein mois de juillet, celui-ci avait bien l'air fin, dis-donc. Le camp de vacances ne devait plus être très loin, désormais. Tout comme Gilbert, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui allait lui arriver une fois là-bas. Pour la première fois, ils seraient au contact de gens de leur âge, mais de nationalités différentes, pendant deux semaines. Une boule d'angoisse vint se former au creux de son estomac. Son grand frère vint lui serrer la main en s'arc-boutant par-dessus les sacs de couchage, avec un sourire rassurant.

« T'inquiète Lulu, ça va le faire. Après tout tu seras avec la personne la plus géniale du monde entier et de l'univers !

- Et tu seras là aussi, j'imagine ? rétorqua le blondinet en riant.

- Va te faire voir, ingrat ! J'aurais du te laisser y aller tout seul juste pour te voir te pisser dessus quand je partirai glorieusement.

- On parie que je me fais plus d'amis que toi ?

- Combien ?

- … Un paquet de Schtroumpfs.

– Réglisses pour moi, c'est un deal ! »

Les frères topèrent après avoir copieusement craché dans leurs mains. Gilbert retourna ensuite à sa place, après qu'un dos d'âne air fait heurter le sien propre au toit de la voiture. Germaine sourit en voyant ses petits-fils s'entendre aussi bien, ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Du haut de ses seize ans, l'aîné faisait sa traditionnelle crise d'adolescence : il passait d'insupportable à adorable sans prévenir quiconque du changement, et s'énervait pour un rien. Le petit Ludwig, quant à lui, venait d'avoir quatorze ans. Sage, serviable et ordonné, il ne se disputait qu'avec son frère, jamais avec elle. Qu'aurait-elle donné pour en avoir deux comme lui...

* * *

Deux femmes d'une quarantaine d'années étaient attablées au milieu de la cour. Leur discussion semblait cordiale, mais pas amicale. Même un aveugle pouvait se rendre compte de la rivalité qui les séparaient. La première possédait une masse de cheveux écarlates qui confinait plus à la crinière qu'autre chose, et était vêtue à la mode hippie, avec une robe asymétrique haute en couleurs. La seconde, plus solennelle, portait ses longs cheveux blonds en tresses complexes et structurées. Les frères sursautèrent à sa vue.

« Tata Gallia ?!

- Gaston, Lucien ! Mes neveux préférés ! Fit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Hum. Gilbert et Ludwig.

- Peu importe, comment va votre père ?

- Askelaad se porte bien, de même que moi, intervint Germaine, jetant un froid sur l'assemblée.

- Mère, cracha presque Gallia. Je ne vous avais pas vue.

- Tout au contraire, ton avant-gardisme vestimentaire m'entame l'œil. Comme toujours.

- Contente de voir que vous considérez cet uniforme médiéval comme « avant-gardiste ». »

Germaine allait répliquer d'un ton sûrement cinglant mais fut interrompue par une flèche blonde qui vint écraser ses petits-fils.

« Gilfesse ! Ludverge !

- Francouille ! Cousiiiiiiiin ! »

Les adolescents roulèrent dans la poussière avant de se relever, sales et heureux. Les adultes quant à elles levèrent les yeux au ciel en entendant ces charmants surnoms.

« Francis, dis-moi, aurais-tu vu mon fils ? demanda soudain la femme aux cheveux de feu.

- Nah m'dame Britanny, la dernière fois il chialait comme une grosse tapette et... Mais aïeuh !

- Ton langage, jeune homme !

- Je t'ai entendu connard ! gueula une tête blonde du fond de la cour. C'est pas moi qui me cache dans les jupes de ma mère pour fuir ! Pédéééééé !

- Enc... Encre de chine, personne en a ici ? se reprit rapidement Francis, voyant l'ombre d'une mandale planer au-dessus de sa tête. J'reviens tout de suite, faut que je lui fasse payer.

- Allez les jeunes, on va installer vos affaires dans les tentes ! »

L'auteur de cette remarque était un homme au physique effrayant, malgré sa voix enjouée. Titanesque, taillé comme une armoire à glace et couturé de cicatrices, il faisait penser à une montagne humaine. Il sourit. Ludwig se cacha derrière Gilbert.

« Je suis Séverin, l'animateur en chef ici. Les gosses m'appellent Spartacus, généralement. Faites pas les cons et on s'entendra à merveille, mais un seul pet de travers et vous comprendrez mon surnom. »

Entre temps, une vingtaine d'adolescents s'étaient réunis autours de l'homme, et trois autres animateurs l'avaient rejoint.

« Je vous présente Nadira, chef de chantier avec Romain et Armance, qui font la popote et les animations. Maintenant, les gars suivez moi et les filles Armance, on va vous montrer les tentes. »

Les frères Weillschmidt saluèrent leur grand-mère et leur tante, avant de suivre le géant. Les autres animateurs étaient très différents les uns des autres. Romain, avec ses origines manifestement méditerranéennes, Nadira du Maghreb, et Armance, tout droit sortie d'une école d'art. Celle-ci ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années, et ressemblait de façon troublante à Francis. Si ce n'est qu'elle avait les pointes des cheveux roses et de multiples piercings sur le visage. Elle portait un t-shirt moulant « I love Paris » et un short avec la tour Eiffel brodée dessus. Gilbert l'apprécia immédiatement.

Les tentes avaient été décidées par tirage au sort, aussi Ludwig se retrouva-t-il séparé de son frère. Ses camarades de chambre venaient des quatre coins du monde, et semblaient tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Il y avait le roux à l'air débile qui chantait « Bella Ciao », son jumeau brun qui cherchait déjà la bagarre, le japonais qui ne cessait de s'excuser pour tout et n'importe quoi, et le meilleur ami de son cousin. Antonio s'était déjà étalé de tout son long sur le lit de camp, et avait posé sa guitare en travers de celui de Ludwig.

Les jumeaux se disputaient bruyamment et Kiku, le japonais, avait sorti une console de jeux. Dix minutes que le camp avait commencé, et c'était déjà le bordel...

* * *

Hello cher public !

Je rentre moi-même d'une sorte camp de vacances, que j'ai beaucoup apprécié cette fois-ci. Pour ceux qui ont lu ma précédente fanfic sur le sujet, vous saurez que ma première expérience a été quelque peu foireuse x), aussi ai-je décidé de rectifier le tir avec celle-ci ! Elle est de même plutôt axée humour/romance (crack surtout, en fait xD) et j'ai prévu pas mal de conneries pour les chapitres à venir.

J'espère vous avoir mis l'eau à la bouche, n'hésitez donc surtout pas à commenter ! J'accepte toutes les critiques, tant qu'elles sont constructives. Mais si vous voulez juste dire que vous allez mourir devant tant de génie, ne vous gênez pas, kesesesesesese !

PS : avant que vous me demandiez, les animateurs sont Sparte (Séverin), la ville de Rome (Romain), Marrakech (Nadira) et Paris (Armance), voilà :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Oresama no Guerre Froide

**Disclamer : **à moins d'avoir mené une OPA massive sur Hetalia, ce n'est toujours pas à moi

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Oresama no Guerre Froide**

_« I NEED A HEROOOOO ! »_

Ah, quoi de mieux comme fond sonore que cette bonne vieille Bonnie Tyler ? Tandis que l'autre blondinet à lunettes se déhanchait, Gilbert décida de laisser le montage des tentes à ceux qui savaient le faire. Bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur la seule qui ne soit pas montée. Sinon, eh, c'est beaucoup moins drôle.

Francis, trop occupé à se disputer avec Arthur, et probablement en grève de toute façon, était bien loin. Ne restaient que Alfred, l'américain à grande gueule, et... il devait bien manquer quelqu'un non ? Des cinq lits, aucun n'était vide... Et s'il était hanté ?!

Soudain, une présence se fit sentir dans son dos. Un long frisson courut dans son dos, faisant se hérisser le moindre de ses poils. Lentement, il se retourna. La seule pensée rationnelle qu'il fut capable de formuler fut : _« verrais-je les Sombrals après ça ? »_. Prêt à affronter la mort dans les yeux, il releva ses paupières.

Oh. Une fille. Enfin, je crois. C'pas sûr.

Toujours est-il qu'il sursauta en poussant un petit cri aigu, ce qui fit sursauter la (peut-être) demoiselle de même.

« Veuillez m'excuser ! Je suis réellement désolée si je vous ai fait peur !

- C'est pas grave, peur, moi ? Pfff. Kesese, répondit Gilbert, dont le cœur battait encore à toute allure.

- Hum. Je suis Canad... Matthew ! Je suis Matthew. Mon frère m'appelle tout le temps Canada parce que j'aime les ours et la neige.

- Ton frère ?

- Oui, Alfred. Il a deux ans de plus que moi. »

Gilbert s'interrompit en réalisant que non, Matthew n'était pas une fille mignonne. Mais un garçon. Mignon. Et ça n'allait pas du tout être possible. Même si Gilbert ne savait pas encore très bien de quel côté se placer...

Tandis qu'il commençait à s'interroger sur sa propre, unique, et génialissime personne, que tant de perfection parvenait tout de même à être tâchée par le doute, Alfred avait fini de monter la tente.

* * *

Ludwig ne comprenait pas. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas grand-chose à comprendre.

Feliciano. En slip. Sur son lit.

Romano. Guère mieux. Au même endroit.

Antonio. Est-il bien nécessaire de préciser ?

Kiku. Choqué pour le restant de ses jours, ne répondant à aucun signe de sa part.

« Quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité de m'expliquer ?

- Fait chaud, enfoiré. Pis ton lit c'est le plus rangé, les nôtres c'est trop le bordel, lui répondit diligemment Romano. »

Effectivement. Nous avions, dans l'ordre : rangé en haut et en bas. Ah parce qu'il est sensé y avoir un lit là ? Un tas, avec un deuxième fourré sous le lit de camp. Un sympathique arrangement de fringues en boule et une guitare. Rangé, mais couvert de mangas et autres consoles de jeu.

Tout d'abord, Ludwig ne ressentit qu'une vaine indifférence. Puis de l'agacement. De la rage. De la haine. Du désespoir. Tout le monde fut mis dehors avec empressement. Dix minutes plus tard, même la poussière avait été triée et rangée dans des sachets adéquats. On ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses.

* * *

Une délicate odeur de fleurs mêlée de vanille, et peut-être d'un soupçon de framboise. Du bleu, du rouge, du vert, du jaune, un arc-en-ciel en somme. Des paillettes, des strass, du gloss. De la fausse fourrure, soie, et autres satins. Des talons compensés, des escarpins. Mais pas de prise.

Ce qui était, genre, totalement trop pas cool, quoi. T'es une tente et t'as pas de quoi brancher le fer à lisser ? Non mais allo, quoi. De quoi désespérer tout Feliks qui se respecte un tant soit peu. Et dire qu'il avait réussi à traîner son correspondant lituanien dans l'affaire, au prix de se retrouver coincé avec l'autre taré et le joli couple... Enfin, il n'oserait jamais les appeler comme ça en face, bien sûr. Sauf peut-être les deux blondinets, trop choupis tous les deux, kya.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Berwald et Tino avaient prévu de se marier un jour, et c'était tellement cute. En parlant de mariage, il y avait une fille qui, genre, était totalement in love avec Ivan. Le taré qui avait un robinet comme doudou. Ça manquait, style, tellement trop de classe.

Le (si, si, je vous assure...) polonais rejoignit ensuite sa nouvelle meilleure amie, Eliza ma chérie. Une jolie hongroise à la langue bien pendue qui avait déjà commencé à faire circuler des magasines homo-érotiques dans la tente des filles. Celles-ci avaient une tente encore plus mignonne que celle de Feliks, mais elles étaient cinq aussi. Lui partait avec un handicap ! Comment voulez-vous rendre des meubles Ikéo mignons ?

* * *

Spartacus tira au sort trois noms. Gilbert, Arthur, Alfred. Très bien, ces trois-là s'occuperaient de la nourriture, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun ménage à faire pour l'instant.

Les autres auraient quartier libre jusqu'au repas.

Gilbert avait l'impression de pénétrer dans un temple. Tout brillait, parfaitement propre, strict et ordonné. Une partie de son être enrageait à l'idée de devoir troubler cette harmonie sublime. De plus, il pouvait apercevoir son magnifique reflet dans les casseroles. Awesome. Il s'était empressé de virer la tonne de protections dont l'avait entouré sa grand-mère une fois celle-ci hors de vue. Certes. Il ne bronzait pas, il brûlait. Mais un peu de crème et c'est parti mon kiki !

En parlant de crème, quelqu'un savait-il cuisiner par ici ? Non, parce que lui hein... Mémé avait toujours dit « tu rentres, tu manges ce que tu as fait », aussi s'était-il tenu loin des fourneaux. Bien sûr, il connaissait la base, au cas où il se retrouvât seul sur une île déserte. Mais il n'y avait pas de choucroute au menu ce soir.

Arthur semblait avoir pris les rênes, aussi décida-t-il de simplement ranger derrière lui. Il en foutait partout, ce con. Alfred riait beaucoup, mais ne faisait pas grand-chose, au final. Soudain, un russe sauvage apparait ! Amérique lance Cuillère en Bois ! Ce n'est pas très efficace... Russe riposte avec Tu t'es Vu Quand t'as Bu ? C'est super drôle ! Amérique lance Rire Arrogant !

Gilbert regarda la guerre froide du haut du frigo, où il était monté pour éviter les projectiles. D'ailleurs, Ivan menaçait de mettre son lance-patate plus près de chez Alfred.

Spartacus rentra à ce moment-là. L'albinos était en tailleur sur le frigo. Le gars à lunettes avait entassé des sacs de farine devant lui. Le plombier avait trouvé la vodka d'Armance. Les Sourcils faisait une invocation satanique avec des tomates. Après avoir distribué des baffes gratuites, combattu la créature d'Arthur, et tenté de réparer les dégâts, le repas fut servi.

Au moins trois personnes passèrent la nuit sur la cuvette. Et Francis... paix à son âme.

* * *

Gilbert, assis en bout de table, avait la sensation fort agréable de dominer le monde. Certainement le plus âgé de la petite bande, il se sentait comme un roi, un empereur même, gouvernant ses abrutis de sujets. Et à sa droite, une Reine.

Sublime créature à la chevelure sauvage, mélange subtil de bois précieux et d'ambre sombre ; dotée deux émeraudes striées d'or pour prunelles, au sourire si délicieux que l'on ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : la dévorer. Puis elle s'était mise à parler. Mes aïeux, ça fait peur.

« Et là j'lui ai dit : Roddy mon chou. Cède à ses avances, allez, pour mon anniv. Et ben figure toi que le crétin des Alpes et lui, y sont ensemble maintenant ! Alors des fois j'me cache, et j'les regarde s'faire des câlins, parce c'est tellement mignon, tu vois ?

- Non mais trop quoi, super méga kawai !

- …

- Quoi, t'es choqué Gilette ? Han parce que tu sais, on a d'jà trouvé quelqu'un pour ton bro, pas vrai Féfé ?

- To-ta-le-ment.

- Genre.

- Hihi.

- Huhu. »

Le susdit « bro » avait lancé un appel silencieux, mais non moins désespéré, à son aîné. Celui-ci, stoïque, avait fait mine de se placer bien au-dessus de ces vaines considérations humaines. Désolé Luddy, mais les plus grandes guerres exigent de lourds sacrifices...

L'ambiance était plus que maladroite : hormis les trois débiles en bout de table, personne n'osait parler à son voisin. Les autres filles regardaient fixement leur assiette, si ce n'est Natalya qui fixait son frère comme si c'était lui qu'elle allait manger. Et Katyushka qui essayait d'adapter son physique à l'ergonomie de la table. Chose qui expliquait d'ailleurs pourquoi aucun garçon ne parlait ni ne mangeait. Mazette...

Soudain, Francis et Arthur se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en s'insultant dans leurs langues respectives. Il était question de « vouloir tous nous empoisonner, connard » et de « retourner chez ta mère bouffer des grenouilles si t'es pas content ». C'est alors qu'Armance les empoigna l'un comme l'autre par le fond du slip, avant de leur hurler dessus dans un français trop urbain pour que les trois quarts de l'audience puissent en saisir un mot. C'est avec un « wesh putain sa mère ! » décisif que le repas retrouva son ambiance HUM... conviviale et sereine ?

Après un débarrassage de table mouvementé, puisque le vomi, ça se nettoie assez mal dans les graviers de la cour, trois mots furent prononcés. Trois mots qui allaient changer la face du camp. Trois mots, messagers de guerre sanglante et de funestes augures.

« A LA DOUCHE ! »

* * *

Hey hey !

J'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous aura plu ! Il est assez décousu, et pas très cohérent, les phrases sont trop longues je sais, mais. Chut xD il était deux heures du mat quand je l'ai fini. C'magique.

A ce propos, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de bêta-lecteur(trice), mais si quelqu'un (voire plusieurs qquns) souhaitent rejoindre l'aventure, ils sont les bienvenus ! Si vous avez des anecdotes marrantes sur une colo désastreuse ou un camp scout délirant, n'hésitez pas, je suis toute ouïe. Par contre à partir de deux personnes ça fera trop, donc dépêchez-vous :p

Comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à commenter, j'adore vous répondre !

Dans le prochain chapitre, Guerre et Pets.

_Pour information :_

Tente 1 : Ludwig, Feliciano, Romano, Antonio, Kiku

Tente 2 : Gilbert, Alfred, Francis, Arthur, Matthew

Tente 3 : Feliks (Pologne), Ivan, Toris (Lituanie), Berwald (Suède), Tino (Finlande)

Tente 4 : Eliza (Hongrie), Katyushka (Ukraine), Natalya (Biélorussie), Stéphanie (Monaco), et le _Personnage Secret_ 8D (parce que là tout de suite, je sais pas qui mettre... votez tiens, que je sache qui vous voulez en 5ème fille !)


	3. Chapter 2,5 - Extra - Guerre et Pets

**Chapitre 2,5 – Guerre et Pets**

* * *

Minuit sonne. L'heure des ombres.

Pas un seul son ne vint troubler l'ambiance morbide dans laquelle se trouvaient les adolescents. Tous retenaient leurs respirations. IL allait bientôt revenir. Alors, sonnera le glas, funeste messager d'une mort certaine, humeur glauque et vicieuse, empoisonnant l'air autrefois pur de la modeste tente...

« Prooooooooooout. Prot.

- Antonio ! C'est dégueulasse !

- J'en ai marre, je vais dormir dehors.

- Mais c'est pas ma faute ! »

Ludwig, fièrement armé de son sac de couchage, sortit en quête d'oxygène.

« C'était quoi ça ?! s'alarma Francis, depuis son propre lit.

- Moi je dis, c'est un défi ! répondit énergiquement Alfred avant de lâcher un millésime de son cru.

- C'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre ? s'écria Gilbert. Goûte moi ça, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! »

Les bords de la tente se soulevèrent, révélant un Francis au visage délicatement teinté de vert sombre, et un Matthew en train de vomir dans un coin. Arthur affligeait quant à lui un flegme purement anglais.

Soudain, tandis que les plus téméraires riaient de bon cœur, préparant leur prochain assaut, une douce voix féminine se répercuta sur les murs de la cour.

« Tafioles ! ProooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooUUUUUUuuuuuUUUUtt tt ! »

Cette nuit-là, Elizaveta tua cinq de ses consœurs, et gagna le respect éternel de ses confrères. Une fois qu'ils se furent remis de l'onde de choc.

* * *

Séverin entendit un bruit sourd et sentit son lit trembler. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose...

« On nous attaque ! Romain, rassemble nos troupes ! Armance, prépare les tours de siège !

- L'Albion ne passera pas nos murs ! Paris flotte mais ne sombre jamais ! hurla la jeune femme dans son sommeil. »

L'italien se releva d'un seul coup et tendit le bras devant lui, manquant de tomber du lit.

« Pour César !

- Putain les mecs, vous avez vu l'heure ? grommela Nadira. »

Les yeux de Spartacus s'ouvrirent démesurément.

« L'ennemi Perse est parmi nous !

- Un Sarrasin ! ajouta Armance, pour faire bonne figure, avant de retourner câliner sa peluche. »

Nadira se passa la main sur le visage. Séverin pointait sur elle un double-décimètre flex (Flex-Calibur, d'après les gribouillis d'Armance), Romain s'était endormi visage contre le sol, fesses en l'air, et l'artiste pelotait son coussin. Celui avec un jeune homme rougissant et fort peu vêtu imprimé dessus.

Après avoir fait un délicieux thé à la menthe pour tout le monde, la jeune femme ferma hermétiquement les fenêtres. La fosse sceptique avait dû déborder, une affreuse odeur fécale flottait dans la cour. Dans le doute, elle fit également brûler un peu d'encens. Sans savoir que Séverin y était allergique, ce qui le fit rendre tripes et boyaux sur le sol soigneusement astiqué par ses soins. A cet instant, Nadira songea à ouvrir la fenêtre, histoire d'en finir avec la vie.

* * *

Ah, le matin. Heure fébrile suspendue entre nuit et jour, où viennent mourir les rêves et naître les aventures. Les rayons du soleil réchauffent doucement la terre, éveillant chaque être de ce monde dans la plus grande harmonie. Les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs fleurissent, les enfants vomissent, la rosée perle sur l'herbe verdoyante, et le ciel s'illumine d'un bleu cristallin.

C'est en sifflotant gaîment que la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu disposa cuillères, bols et autres verres sur la table massive où tout repas se prenait. L'air enjoué de sa chanson parlait de blanche hermine, de camarades, de fusils chargés, d'embuscades et d'armées. Une chanson du matin, que l'on accompagne volontiers d'une petite bolée. Dans la cuisine, pièce étriquée et embarrassée d'années d'empilements hasardeux, se pressaient autours de la cafetière quatre adultes bien fatigués.

« Je vous hais, commença Nadira en guise de salutations.

- Flibidi à toi aussi mon amie... répondit sa collègue en baillant.

- Pardon ?

- Non rien, laisse tomber. On a quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ?

- Début du chantier, ceux du jardin on va bien leur trouver quelque chose à faire et il faut que les intendants trient les casseroles.

- Je peux faire le jardin ? demanda Romain avec une voix mignonne, qui fit immédiatement fondre le cœur de Spartacus. Je voudrais creuser des tranchées autours du fortin ! »

Le bel italien pouvait être si choupikawai quand il s'y mettait... Avec ses cheveux sombres et soyeux, sa peau tannée par le soleil, et ses yeux subtilement striés d'or, il ressemblait à un joli petit chaton. Un chaton expert en maniement d'armes blanches, mais ça il fallait le voir pour y croire.

« Je me réserve le chantier, déclara Armance. »

Elle et Nadira étaient en effet des architectes de renom, la première spécialisée en Moyen-Age européen, et plus particulièrement en cathédrales la deuxième en pyramides et autres mausolées orientaux.

Spartacus quant à lui était ex-cloon dans un cirque itinérant avant d'avoir son BAFA.

* * *

Gilbert s'affala sur sa chaise, attrapa le cacao, et en remplit son bol. Puis il mit un peu de lait dessus, histoire de liquéfier la chose. A sa droite, toujours la hongroise, resplendissante malgré ses exploits de la veille. Le jeune homme avouait n'être pas capable de rivaliser avec le Cor de Chasse, comme on l'appelait. Même Alfred, qui avait été pourtant un adversaire de taille, avait dû déposer les armes devant la Déesse Gastrique.

Lénaïg, la cousine bretonne de Francis, et donc sa propre cousine par association, s'arc-bouta à travers la table pour attraper le beurre salé, manquant de tout faire valdinguer. Elle avait les cheveux courts comme ceux d'un garçon, et d'un rouge pétant à souhait, mais bizarrement ça lui allait bien.

Francis, de son côté, râlait. A croire que c'était son occupation favorite du matin en écoutant la radio : râler. Stéphanie, de même, râlait en consultant le cours de la Bourse sur sa tablette numérique dernière génération, voyant que le Qaq 40 était encore en baisse.

« Et là, tu vois, genre, ben je me suis pas réveillé !

- Da, tu étais torché comme un Polonais.

- Aha, totalement trop drôle. »

Soudain, un bruit de balançoire à ressort suivit d'un fracas cristallin informa l'assemblée que Katyushka était sensée porter le plateau des verres. Ivan jura au nom du Tsar qu'il n'avait rien fait pour hériter d'une famille pareille, tandis que Natalya jouait avec les éclats de verre, une aura démoniaque autours d'elle.

« Quelle disgrâce, fit remarquer la monégasque.

- Je ne peux qu'approuver, chère amie, répondit Francis.

- Estie marde de tabarnac ! Tu bardasse dès l'matin l'épaisse ? »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le jeune homme qui, les pieds sur la table, astiquait ses lunettes.

Alfred éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui lui plut moyennement.

« Vous inquiétez pas les gens, il est juste en mode québecois, ça va passer. Par contre même moi je comprend pas ce qu'il dit. Francis ?

- Me regarde pas comme ça, je comprend que dalle avec son accent.

- C'té qu'a l'accent ! »

C'est alors qu'une aura de charisme fit vibrer l'air. Cet être scintillant faisait converger toute lumière vers sa personne, tout en rayonnant doucement dans la salle commune. Un parfum enivrant de musc et de cannelle se répandit, tandis que d'une voix grave et sexy, Romain leur demanda de fermer leurs gueules cinq minutes parce que les anims se tapent une cuite de chez cuite, et que le premier qui fait chier devra balayer toutes les demi-dalles de la cour du château. Le tout, avec un sourire sublime et un regard de braise.

Gilbert se sentit ce matin là à deux doigts de virer sa cutie*.

* * *

Je suis le Comité, qui salue le Public xD

Alors oui, ce chapitre est un peu court (comme ma.../PAN), et ne fait pas du tout avancer l'histoire, mais l'humour est tellement au ras des pâquerettes qu'il vaut mieux qu'il reste comme ça x).

Pour ce qui est du québecois, je me suis débrouillée un peu comme je pouvais avec des dictionnaires en ligne, n'hésitez donc surtout pas à me corriger. Nan parce que moi non plus je comprend rien quand mes potes québecois me parlent xD.

Estie marde de tabarnac ! : flûte de zut, purée !

Bardasser : mettre le bronx

Epaisse : empotée, idiote

*virer sa cutie : expression signifiant « tourner gay », je le sais grâce aux épisodes des CDZ Abrégé, que je vous conseille de regarder parce que c'est très drôle.

Voilà, rendez-vous au véritable chapitre 3 !


End file.
